vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aicus
|-|Base= |-|True Form= Summary Aicus is an extremely powerful Horologue that is working for a mysterious "majesty" and the Horologue that ate Victor's time. Unlike common Horologues, Aicus displays intelligence and the ability to adopt human form due to all the time he has eaten. Aicus is mystified by human emotion, which drives him to conduct cruel experiments to test human response to various tragedies to learn more about it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | At least 9-A, likely higher Name: Aicus Origin: Chronos Ruler Gender: Male Age: Over 500 years old Classification: White Horologue Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation, Durability Negation, Existence Erasure, Acid Manipulation, Duplication, Flight, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid, easily able to regenerate limbs and large holes in his body) via Gastas Evil, Time Absorption Aura, Immortality (Type 1 & 2), Shapeshifting, resistance to time reversal/absorption (Having his Gastric Ray turned on him only reverted him back to his base form) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Stronger than Victor Putin, Kiri Putin and Blaze but mainly uses durability negation attacks) | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Should be stronger than before but still mostly uses durability negation attacks) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Can fight Victor, Kiri, Mina and Blaze) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, likely at least Small Building level (Should be stronger than most Chronos Rulers), at least Small Building level in giant form due to sheer size Durability: At least Small Building level in human form (Blocked Victor and Blaze's regular attacks with his bare hands), likely Building level in giant form (Larger than buildings, attacks from Victor, Kiri and Mina only cause superficial damage to his main body) | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Emerged unscathed from a combined attack from Victor, Putin, Mina and Blaze) Stamina: High, doesn't seem to care about his body being damaged as he can recover himself and shows no signs of tiring while fighting ace Chronos Rulers Range: A few meters with passive aura (though he managed to eat an entire town's time through unknown means) | A few meters with passive aura, at least a few kilometers with Gastric Ray Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: At least above average, as a high-level Horologue Aicus has developed his own self and intelligence from the memories and experiences found in all the time of the creatures he has ever eaten Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Aicus_Mouth.jpg|Aicus unveils his mouth Aicus_Giant_Form.jpg|Aicus' Giant Body Aicus_EE_1.jpg|Eternal Eaters Aicus_EE_2.jpg|Eternal Eaters Defensive Use Aicus_EE_3.jpg|Eternal Eaters Offensive Use Aicus_SE_1.jpg|Aicus bites himself... Aicus_SE_2.jpg|...and he recovers from his injuries Gastas_Evil.jpg|Gastas Evil Gastas_Evil_Effects.jpg|Gastas Evil's Effects Gastas_Evil_Armor.jpg|Gastas Evil Armor Gastric_Ray.jpg|Gastric Ray Aicus_Extra_Eye.jpg|Aicus' eye clone attacking Kiri Aicus_Gastric_Ray_Storm.jpg|Aicus shoots several Gastric Rays *'Horologue:' Aicus is an Horologue, a demon that feeds on the time of others, particularly, humanity's time, normally going after people who are deeply regretting something and wish to turn back time. As a high-level Horologue, Aicus is intelligent and much more powerful than common Horologues, with Chronos' analysis tool marking him as a 37600-year class. **'Shapeshifting' Aicus can shift between a giant Horologue form, which is a giant white sphere with a single large eye and multiple tentacles and a human form. He can take on the appearance of other humans. He can also partially transform his human body, for example turning his entire mouth or face into his Horologue mouth to eat/absorb the time of others, transforming his hands into blades or growing mouths in his palms to eat time. If necessary, Aicus can rearrange his inner organs as he pleases, which he can use to move his Trophii's location around his body. ***'True Form:' Aicus' real form, which he normally doesn't use as he prefers to use a human disguise to observe and experiment with humans. He can fly in this form. **'Aura:' Like other Horologues, Aicus is surrounded by an aura that messes up with time, sometimes doing things like making snow fall upwards. If a human gets too close to him and Aicus opens his mouth they'll start to age backward as their time is sucked. If all their time is sucked they rejuvenate past their own birth and stop existing. This effect can be blocked by a Chronos Ruler's Time Covenant. **'Bite:' Like other Horologues, Aicus can absorb the time of anything he bits directly much faster than through his own aura. Time Covenants cannot protect a Chronos Ruler from this effect. This absorption is done through an organ residing on a Horologue's mouth called Trophii. ***'Eternal Eaters:' Aicus can produce over a dozen extra Trophii at the same time as weapons during a fight from his hands. Like his own bite, the Eternal Eaters devour the time of the target, thus bypassing conventional durability. The balls can also be used to eat all the time of an incoming attack, nullifying it. The Trophii can float around and attack the enemy on their own. Given their similarity to the eye clone created later, it's likely these are Aicus' clones. ***'Self-eating:' If injured Aicus can eat his own time to quickly restore his body by rewinding time to before it was injured, being able to easily regain limbs and recover from having large holes blasted on his chest. ***'Recovery:' Aicus can recover from heavy injuries by eating time. According to him the time and memories of humans work better for this process **'Gastas Evil:' Aicus starts to project his gastric acid outside his body, primarily in the shape of wings. His gastric acid has the same time devouring properties as his bites, so the wings render anything they touch into nothingness, making them very powerful both as weapons and as shields. If necessary Aicus can cover his entire body with gastric acid as an armor. The acid also means Aicus can automatically recover from injuries like when he bites his own body. However, the gastric liquid takes a couple of seconds to erase objects and attacks that have had their time extremely slowed down. **'Gastric Ray:' An attack used by Aicus in his true form. From the eyes on his palms comes a transparent beam that eats the time of anything in his field of view in a straight line, with the beam growing bigger as it travels forward. The attack can eat the time of the terrain for kilometers and can even obliterate a far away mountain. However, like with Gastas Evil it takes a couple seconds to eat objects that have had their time extremely slowed down. Gastric Rays can be turned back on Aicus by mirror-like surfaces, as Gastric Ray will target him by his reflection. If necessary, Aicus can use this technique in his regular form by transforming his arms into his true form arms, growing eyes in his palms. ***'Extra Eye:' Aicus can create clones of him in the shape of a ball with a large eye that fly around, similar to his Eternal Eaters. These clones can talk and shoot their own Gastric Ray. ***'Gastric Ray Storm:' Aicus can surround himself with his wings, which grow multiple large eyes and shoot several gastric rays around him. He can shoot them upwards and make them fall back towards the ground. **'Time Reversal/Time Loop:' Aicus is able to eat the time of an entire town at the same time, including all its inhabitants. For example, he once ate the entire small town of Kygil, regressing it to 34 years prior. Since human-shaped Horologues are able to control the relative time of anything they have eaten (including rewinding, fast-forwarding or even freezing it), this action allowed Aicus to trap the town and everyone inside it in a time loop, with those inside unaware of it, in order to run experiments on how human emotions work. However, straining himself to eat that much time weakened considerably due to overeating while he digested the time, with Aicus claiming to only have 30 to 40% of his regular power. **'Time Bubble:' Aicus is able to produce time bubbles that show a moment of the past. **'Memory/Skill Absorption:' Like other Horologues, Aicus absorbs the memories and skills of those he eats. Over time this allows a Horologue to gain new powers and abilities. **'Immortal:' As a Horologue, Aicus can't die of old age. Furthermore, he is able to ignore incredibly grievous injuries like having multiple large holes blasted through his body, losing his left arm and a significant portion of his torso or even having his head blasted off his body. Key: Base | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Chronos Ruler Category:Demons Category:Time Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Healers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Acid Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 9